This invention relates to electromechanical sockets which connect electronic components such as integrated circuit packages to an electrical system.
An electromechanical socket is characterized as having a plurality of contacts which make and break connections in a non-permanent fashion to respective input/output terminals of an electronic component. In the prior art, it is common for each of the contacts to be U-shaped, and a respective input/output pin on the electronic component fits between the legs of the "U". To open or close the legs of all of the contacts, a single moveable member in the socket is slid back and forth with a lever or cam to deflect the contact legs. One such socket is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,941 which issued Mar. 26, 1985.
A technical problem, however, with prior art sockets is the maximum density with which the contacts can be spaced. In the prior art, this density is limited not by just the width of the input/output pins themselves, but by: (a) the additional space which the U-shaped legs occupy around the pins, (b) the additional space which must be provided for the legs to open and close, and (c) the additional space which must be provided for the moveable member to fit between all of the legs so that it can push against them.
Another technical problem with prior art sockets is the magnitude of their parasitic reactances. These reactances occur because the legs of the U-shaped contacts are long and thin so that they can be deflected; and, a long, thin contact has an inherent inductance. Also, the inductance of one contact couples to the inductance of other nearby contacts, and, this spreads noise from pin to pin whenever an input/output signal switches.
Still another technical problem with prior art sockets is that their moving parts tend to quickly wear. This occurs due to various frictional forces that are generated when the contacts are opened and closed. In the above cited patent, the moveable member is pushed with a force that must be large enough to overcome the total opposition of all of the U-shaped legs in the socket; and, this produces a proportionately large amount of friction.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved socket in which the above prior art technical problems are overcome.